Love
by Aoi YU Hara
Summary: Cinta. Cinta itu lebih rumit dari soal Matematika juga tidak mudah dipecahkan oleh Albert Einsten sekalipun. Apa sih sebenarnya cinta itu? Tapi dalam waktu seminggu langsung jatuh cinta, gimana coba? Itulah yang sedang dialami oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. / Sakura's Point Of View / RnR / DLDR


Love

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Aoi YU Hara

.

Warning : AU, Judul Pasaran, OOCness, OOC!Sasuke, My First Oneshot, Sakura's POV and DLDR!

.

Just a oneshot fic of SasuSaku moment

Happy Reading :D

.

_Cinta. Cinta itu lebih rumit dari soal Matematika juga tidak mudah dipecahkan oleh Albert Einsten sekalipun. Apa sih sebenarnya cinta itu? Tapi dalam waktu seminggu langsung jatuh cinta, gimana coba? Itulah yang sedang diamali oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. / Sakura's Point Of View _

.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Tiga puluh detik.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

"Hhh." Aku menghembuskan nafasku untuk kesekian kalinya. Menunggu itu sangat amat menyebalkan. Kalau aku tidak mengenal yang namanya tata krama pasti aku sudah pergi dari kafe ini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sialan! Kenapa juga harus telat? Apa dia tidak mengenal yang namanya jam? Bodoh! Pantat Ayam Bodoh!

_Well_, aku belum memperkenalkan diri? Namaku Sakura Haruno, usiaku 17 tahun baru naik ke kelas 3 di KAMA—Konoha _Art_ _Musical_ _Academy_. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kafe yang berada tak jauh dari KAMA, sedang menunggu seorang pemuda amat menyebalkan yang bisa-bisanya terlambat! Padahal kami janjian pukul 3 sore dan sekarang sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit aku menunggu Uchiha menyebalkan itu.

Bukannya aku itu egois tak pernah terlambat namun, KAMA hanya memperbolehkan muridnya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah akhir pekan—Sabtu dan Minggu, itu pun jam ditentukan dari pukul 1 siang hingga pukul 5 sore untuk hari Sabtu sedangkan hari Minggu lebih lama. Akan tetapi hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan aku hanya punya waktu dua jam kurang sebelum jam keluar sekolah berakhir.

Bodohnya dia. Menyebalkannya dia. Sasuke Uchiha sialan! Kalau sampai dia datang, akan ku botaki rambut ayamnya.

Daripada menunggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa, aku pun menyendok es krim di hadapanku yang ku pesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang ku temui secara tak sengaja di _farewell_ _party_ di KAMA minggu lalu. Dia bukan murid KAMA hanya saja saat pesta perpisahan kelas 3 minggu lalu ia datang. Memang, di KAMA pesta perpisahan boleh di datangi oleh murid kelas 2 ataupun 1 juga murid dari sekolah lain asal memiliki undangannya. Kebetulan, aku mengenal cukup dekat Neji Hyuuga—_stop_! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh tentang aku dan Neji. Kami hanya sebatas adik kelas dan kakak kelas. _Okey_?

Ya, begitulah. Dia memberikan undangan pesta itu, aku pun datang bersamanya. Setelah itu seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang digemari oleh ibu-ibu, aku dan Sasuke tak sengaja bertabrakan, saling mengucapkan maaf dan kemudian berkenalan lalu entah kenapa kami merasa cukup dekat. Setelah bertukar email dan nomor ponsel kami pun menjadi lebih dekat dan memutuskan untuk bertemu di Ever Lasting _Cafe, _sekarang lihat, siapa yang terlambat? Oh _God_! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"Menunggu lama?" Sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan—tepatnya membuatku mendongak dan menatap pemuda yang kini dengan santainya menyendok es krim milikku juga. Sialan sekali _sih_ anak ini, sudah datang terlambat, tidak meminta maaf, memakan es krimku lagi. Sasuke menyebalkan! "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bodoh!" dengusku pelan yang di dengar olehnya. "Kalau lapar pesan sendiri, jangan asal ambil, bodoh!"

"Jika kau ingin tau, IQ-ku 200 dan aku selama dua tahun berturut-turut selalu menjadi peringkat pertama. Aku juga—" Ia mulai menyombongkan dirinya. Cih! Dasar Uchiha gila, siapa yang mau mendengarkan?

"_Ha_'_i_, _Ha_'_i_, Tuan Uchiha yang pintar." Aku mendengus tertahan. "Jadi kenapa kau terlambat?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau ini, selalu serius seperti biasa." Sasuke melepaskan topinya membuatku melihat rambutnya yang sangat ingin ku botaki itu. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku lakukan." Ia meletakkan topi hitamnya di meja lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan jus tomat.

"_Sok_ sibuk seperti biasa." Sasuke menyeringai. "Baiklah, karena Sakura itu baik hati, aku memaafkan keterlambatanmu, bisakah kita cepat jalan? Aku hanya punya waktu satu setengah jam."

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Sasuke ke meja kami. "Tapi aku ingin minum dulu, Haruno." Sasuke menyeruput minumannya.

"Sayangnya aku sudah bosan menunggu, Uchiha. Cepatlah atau aku akan kembali ke asrama," ancamku padanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi sekarang," ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Tanganku ditarik oleh Sasuke sebelum itu ia sudah meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja. "Sasuke, es krimku belum habis."

"Jus tomatku juga belum habis."

"Dasar menyebalkan!" umpatku kesal.

"Terimakasih."

Aargh! Uchiha sialan!

.

.

=0o0=

.

.

Moodku tak pernah seburuk ini-oke aku memang suka jalan-jalan apalagi ke taman hiburan seperti saat ini hanya saja, kenapa Sasuke tak mau naik apapun, hah?! Tuhan, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menciptakan manusia seperti Sasuke Uchiha?

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Naik itu, _please_..." rajukku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya juga.

"Argh! Dasar menyebalkan!" Aku mendudukkan diriku di samping dirinya yang memasang muka ingin ditonjok. Bolehkah Tuhan, sekali saja aku tonjok mukanya itu?

"Memangnya kau mau naik apa?"

"Apa saja yang penting tidak duduk seperti patung disini, Sasuke..." Aku menghela nafas. "Jika kau tak mau naik apapun kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat—favoritku sih?"

"Oh ini tempat favoritmu? Aku baru tau," ucapnya lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan malah bermain dengan ponselnya. Mengabaikan seorang makhluk hidup di sampingnya!

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Minimal naik satu wahana saja deh."

"Sebentar lagi," jawabnya dengan ponsel masih di tangannya.

Aku menyerah. Memaksa seorang Uchiha memang sangat menyebalkan. Uchiha memang egois! Keras kepala! Tidak punya perasaan! Menjengkelkan! Dan Sasuke adalah Uchiha paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini.

Aku melihat jam yang berada di tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 4 lebih 20 menit. Tidaaak! Waktuku hanya tinggal 40 menit!

"Ayo." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Apa?"

"Katanya kau ingin naik minimal satu wahana. Ayo," ajaknya lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Jika kau tak mau, ya sudah." Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang segera aku pegang.

"Ayo!" teriakku terlalu semangat.

"Ck!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis yang tanpa sadar membuat wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdegup amat kencang apalagi tanganku yang memegangi tangannya.

Panas. Panas. Tubuhku _kok_ jadi panas gini? Aku menarik banyak-banyak oksigen di sekitarku.

Sasuke hanya teman. Hanya teman. Dan aku baru seminggu mengenalnya. Teman.

_Ckit_. Tiba-tiba hatiku seperti tercubit sesuatu ketika memikirkan kalau aku dan Sasuke hanya teman. Rasanya sakit. Tapi segera ku tepis cepat.

Kami hanya teman.

Ya, hanya teman.

.

.

=0o0=

.

.

"Wah indah langit sore ternyata," ucapku terpana dengan keindahan langit sore yang berwarna _orange_. "Aku tak tau kalau melihat langit dari atas itu seperti ini indahnya."

"Kau senang?"

"Sekali."

Kini aku dan Sasuke naik ke wahana bianglala, menikmati langit sore yang amat indah. Tuhan memang pelukis paling hebat sepanjang masa, melukiskan langit dengan indahnya.

"Ini baru permulaan," kata Sasuke yang membuatku melihat ke arahnya. "Dan pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai."

"Eh? _Nani_?"

"Lihat." Sasuke yang duduk di hadapanku mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke langit. Aku segera menatap arah yang di tunjuknya dan saat itu kereta gantung kami berhenti tepat di atas.

Sedetik kemudian aku melebarkan mataku, beratus-ratus balon tampak terbang ke langit, tidak hanya itu ada spanduk yang diikatkan di tali balon-balon itu. Dan tulisannya...

"Bercanda!" Aku menutup mulutku. Tulisan di spanduk itu adalah _'Aishiteru Sakura'. _Bercanda.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda untuk hal seperti ini, Sakura." Sasuke menekuk lututnya dan berjongkok di hadapanku. "Sakura Haruno, aku menyukaimu."

"Ta-tapi kita baru kenal seminggu!" Aku beralih menatap pemuda di hadapanku ini.

"Lalu? Cinta itu tidak akan pernah kita tau datangnya, Sakura. Nah, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku tertarik padamu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu." Sasuke tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Ku miringkan kepalaku, bingung.

"Ya kau menerimaku tidak?"

"Bagaimana ya?" Aku memajukan badanku sehingga wajah kami hanya berjarak sepuluh cm. "Aku tidak tau, aku mencintaimu atau tidak."

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan degupan jantungku yang berdetak tak beraturan. Kini, aku merasa bahagia. Tapi aku masih tidak tau apa benar aku menyukainya. Kami baru satu minggu bertemu!

"Aku ingin kau menerimaku." Sasuke ikut memajukan wajahnya sehingga membuatku dapat melihat jelas _onyx_-nya.

"Kau masih egois ternyata," ucapku sembari memundurkan kepalaku tapi ditahan oleh tangan kanan Sasuke yang berada di belakang kepalaku dan mendorongnya.

Cup.

Di-dia menciumku?! Tidaaak! Hilanglah keperawanan bibirku!

Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya lalu menyeringai tipis, pasti dia sedang tertawa melihat wajahku yang semerah tomat ini. Argh! Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan.

"Ka-kau? Sialan!" Kututup mulutku dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Bersikaplah baik pada kekasihmu, Sakura," ucapnya menyebalkan. Ia pun duduk di tempat sebelumnya lagi dan setelah itu kereta kami bergerak lagi.

Sambil menunggu kereta turun aku menatapnya yang seolah bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Dia niat _nembak_ aku nggak, _sih_?

"Sasuke," panggilku pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku belum menerimamu lho."

"Hn."

"Jadi aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Hn."

"Tadi kau cuma bercanda, kan?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban digantikan dengan tatapan intimidasi seorang Uchiha.

"Mau tidak mau kau adalah kekasihku. Sakura Haruno adalah milik Sasuke Uchiha mulai detik ini dan seterusnya," katanya dengan seringai andalannya.

"Ta-tapi—"

Cup—satu kecupan mendarat lagi di bibirku yang baru kehilangan keperawanannya. Dan sekali lagi aku membulatkan mata ke arah Uchiha mesum satu ini.

"Ka-kau!" teriakku kesal. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Silakan," ujarnya santai.

ARGHHH! UCHIHA BRENGSEK! PANTAT AYAM SIALAN. AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU—

.

.

.

—_tapi dalam hatimu kau menyukainya kan, Sakura?_

Tidak.

_Mengakulah..._

Baik, baik. Aku menyukainya! Puas?

.

.

.

THE END

.

A/N : Berakhir dengan tidak jelasnya. Hahahaha XD

Semoga fic ini dimengerti yaa.

Dan sedikit info, fic ini ada dua bagian, yaitu Sakura'_s_ _Point_ _Of_ _View_ (yang sudah kalian baca) dan satu lagi Sasuke'_s_ _Point_ _Of_ _View_. Meskipun ada dua bagian, inti ceritanya tetap sama atau mungkin benar-benar sama hanya saja berasal dari sudut pandang berbeda.

Ya sudah, sekarang ayo...

R

E

V

I

E

W

_Thank_ _You_ :D

.

.

_Sign_,

Aoi


End file.
